Dance Revolution Hetalia Version
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Cerita ini dibuat karena dulu saya pernah bermain Dance Revolution. Sekarang giliran Hetalia yang main. Tapi, cerita ini saya kasih rating T karena ada unsur ejekan terhadap Lithuania yang rambutnya gondrong.


Dance Revolution

Tokoh : Blok Poros, Spanyol, Portugal, Italia Selatan, Rusia, Ukraina, Belarusia dan Trio Baltik.

Pagi menjelang siang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 pas. Para negara fasis berencana untuk datang ke rumah Rusia bersama Spanyol, Portugal dan Italia Selatan. Mereka akan bermain Dance Revolution bareng Rusia dan saudari-saudarinya. Tidak hanya itu, tetapi juga bawahan Rusia, trio Baltik yang terdiri atas Estonia, Latvia dan Lithuania. Mereka adalah pembantu Rusia yang biasa memasak, membuat minuman dan sebagainya. Tetapi mereka memiliki waktu untuk santai dan bersenang-senang.

"Ding dong." bunyi bel yang dibunyikan oleh Italia.

"Selamat siang." kata keenam pemuda tersebut.

"Siang juga." sapa Rusia.

"Silakan masuk." kata Rusia sopan.

Kemudian mereka melihat ada dua orang gadis yang berbeda. Yang satu berambut pendek dengan bando dan mengenakan celana panjang dan satu lagi berambut panjang dan memakai gaun ala _French maid_. Mereka juga melihat tiga pemuda yang juga berbeda. Yang satu berambut coklat dan gondrong, satunya lagi berkacamata dan memiliki poni, dan mereka menemukan yang bertubuh pendek dan berambut pirang.

Lalu mereka berkenalan dan ingin berteman dengan mereka.

"Nanti ada anggota baru lho." kata Italia.

"Iya. Kita kenalan yuk!" seru Jerman.

"Hey, cewek. Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Italia.

"Nama saya Ukraina. Nama saya Ekaterina." kata Ukraina.

"Nama saya Belarusia. Nama saya Natalia." kata Belarusia.

"Kita semua udah kenal sama saudari-saudari Rusia." kata Jerman.

"Nanti kita sama siapa?" tanya Jepang.

"Sama bawahannya Rusia." kata Jerman enteng.

"Hey, cowok. Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Jepang.

"Nama saya Estonia. Nama saya Eduard." kata Estonia.

"Nama saya Latvia. Nama saya Raivis." kata Latvia.

"Nama saya Lithuania. Nama saya Toris." kata Lithuania.

"Yes, kita punya teman baru!" seru Jepang, Spanyol, Portugal dan Italia Selatan.

"Kamu tau siapa mereka?" tanya Jerman.

"Tiga negara Baltik." jawab Italia.

"Kamu bener." kata Jerman.

"Siapa sih mereka?" tanya Spanyol dan Portugal.

"Pembantunya Rusia." jawab Jerman.

"Oh, mereka juga teman?" tanya Italia.

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong." celetuk Jepang.

"Hahahahahaha..." tawa Spanyol dan Portugal.

"Nanti kita panggil Rusia Om ya!" seru Italia.

"Iya, kita berjanji panggil Om!" seru yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kita panggil Rusia Om?" tanya Spanyol dan Italia Selatan.

"Karena dia lebih tua dari kita!" seru Italia.

"Wah, aku dapet SMS!" seru Jerman.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Italia lembut.

"Dari Swiss." jawab Jerman.

"Pasti Swiss nanyain kamu lagi di mana!" seru Italia.

"Iya, soalnya dia khawatir sama aku!" seru Jerman.

"Siapa sih Swiss?" tanya Italia Selatan.

"Bukannya teman baru kita?" tanya Italia.

"Iya. Masak kamu nggak tau dia sih!" seru Italia Selatan.

"Oh, aku baru sadar dia itu Swiss." kata Italia.

"Ngapain sih kalian ini?" tanya Lithuania.

"Ngomomngin Swiss." jawab Italia Selatan.

"Oh, aku nggak tau siapa." kata Lithuania.

"Nanti aku kenalin ya." kata Italia Selatan.

"Ya udah!" kata Lithuania cuek sambil meninggalkan Italia Selatan.

"Kamu tau Swiss itu kayak gimana?" tanya Spanyol.

"Rambutnya gondrong dan pirang." jawab Italia Selatan.

"Trus dia pake topi putih." kata Portugal.

"Dia pake baju warrna apa?" tanya Spanyol lagi.

"Baju militer warna hijau." jawab Italia Selatan.

"Apa warna mata Swiss?" tanya Spanyol.

"Hijau." jawab Portugal singkat tapi jelas.

"Dia tinggi nggak?" tanya Italia.

"Dia mah pendek!" seru Spanyol.

"Kasian ya badannya pendek." kata Italia Selatan.

"Dia suka bawa apa?" tanya Italia.

"Pistol dan senapan." jawab Portugal.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai ya narinya." kata Rusia.

Sebelum menari, Ukraina dan Belarusia menyiapkan lampu disko dan aksesoris. Aksesoris yang ada meliputi topi kerucut warna-warni plus rumbai-rumbai dengan warna serupa dan _feather boa_ (selendang dari bulu burung) warna-warni. Aksesoris tersebut akan dipakai oleh seluruh penari Dance Revolution versi Hetalia.

Yang mendapat giliran menari segera memakai topi dan selendang. Penonton pun juga memakainya karena atribut tersebut dipercaya dapat meningkatkan citra seseorang menurut Ukraina. Lagu dance pun akan mewarnai pertandingan tari modern di rumah Rusia. Beberapa tetangga terasa terganggu dengan suara musik yang dinyalakan oleh anggota Hetalia.

Mereka pun berdansa dengan ritme cepat sesuai dengan musik yang ada. Setiap lagu dimainkan oleh 2 orang. Ada juga lagu yang dimainkan oleh 1 orang. Mereka pun sangat antusias dengan tarian modern dan ada unsur apresiasi di dalamnya.

Alunan musik _house_ bergema...

"Jerman dan Jepang!" seru Belarusia.

"Ayo temanku, semangat ya!" seru Italia.

Jerman dan Jepang memakai topi dan selendang warna-warni dengan nuansa merah dan biru.

"JERMAN! JERMAN!" teriak Spanyol dan Portugal.

"Ayo berjuang!" seru Rusia.

"Giliran Spanyol dan Portugal!" seru Belarusia.

Spanyol : topi dan selendang merah

Portugal : topi dan selendang hijau

"Teman baikku, ayo!" seru Italia Selatan.

"Kamu pasti bisa menang!" seru Jepang.

"Giliran Latvia dan Estonia!" seru Belarus tegas.

"Ayo donk si cengeng!" seru Ukraina.

"_C'mon my Lutheran friends_!" seru Lithuania.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" seru 3 negara fasis.

Latvia : topi dan selendang merah

Estonia : topi dan selendang biru

"Cengeng, ayo!" seru Spanyol.

"Culun, ayo!" seru Italia Selatan.

"Kalian bisa kan?" tanya Ukraina cuek.

"Hey! Kalian jangan berisik!" seru Rusia tegas.

"Aku kok nggak kebagian?" tanya Italia.

"Soalnya kamu nggak tau." jawab Portugal cuek.

"Sekarang Lithuania dan Belarusia." kata Rusia.

"Cowo gondrong, tunjukkin dong bakatmu!" seru Spanyol.

"Ayo, _the best couple ever_!" seru Italia.

Musik rock sedang mengiringi tarian kedua negara bekas Uni Soviet tersebut.

Lithuania : topi dan selendang hijau

Belarus : topi dan selendang ungu

"WIII!" seru 3 negara fasis.

"Yeee..." seru Spanyol dan Italia Selatan.

"Yang semangat donk!" seru Jerman.

"Aaaahhh OK, bilang saja OK!" seru kedua Italia.

"Gondronk..." seru Spanyol dan Portugal.

"Jangan ngata-ngatain ah!" seru Rusia.

"Maaf Om, tadi saya tak sengaja bareng Portugal." kata Spanyol.

"Yah, aku bilang gondrong..." kata Portugal sebal.

"Ya udah. Lain kali jangan ngata-ngatain gondrong lagi ya." kata Rusia halus tapi tegas.

"Kenapa sih doi dibilang gondrong?" tanya Latvia heran.

"Emang dari sononya rambut si doi panjang!" seru Estonia.

"Mending gundulin aja kepalanya LITHUANIA!" seru Latvia tegas.

"Jangan gitu dong, Latvi! Nanti dia bisa tersinggung." kata Estonia.

"Kok malah ngobrol sih?" tanya Ukraina.

"Aku lagi ngomongin rambut Lithuania yang panjang." kata Latvia.

"Oh, aku tahu kalo dia itu gondrong." kata Ukraina.

"Iya. Aku liat rambutnya gondrong." kata Latvia lembut.

"Kenapa kamu pengen ngebotakin dia?" tanya Ukraina lagi.

"Soalnya aku sebel ama rambut gondrongnya." kata Latvia.

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan mengancam." kata Ukraina halus.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Latvia heran.

"Karena mengancam itu berbahaya." jawab Ukraina.

Akhirnya, permainan pun selesai karena ada yang mengata-ngatai Lithuania dengan kata 'gondrong' karena rambutnya yang panjangnya di bawah kerah. Mereka pun kesal dengan ejekan Spanyol dan Portugal mengenai rambut Lithuania yang gondrong. Bahkan Latvia sampai mengancam akan menggunduli kepala Lithuania karena kesal dengan rambut gondrong. Sampai-sampai Rusia kesal karena ada yang mengata-ngatai bawahannya yang berambut panjang itu.


End file.
